Sleepless Night
by Izzemon
Summary: Sophie's having some trouble going to sleep one night. So who in the castle can comfort her? Howl of course. LEMON. You are warned. This is a Howl & Sophie coupling.


………

………

………

………

**_:: Sleepless Night ::_**

Author: Mellow.Bear

………

A/N: This is an oneshot story between Howl and Sophie. I may write a few more chapters later on though. I don't own any characters mentioned in this story, but the plot here is mine in its originality value! By the way, no trying to skin the author for turning the sweet and pure characters of Howl's Moving Castle into an (maybe) overly romantic, bed-fantasy story. **You are warned.** Read at your own discretion.

Also, DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY AND CALL IT YOURS! I'm also not interested with having this story anywhere else, so I'd deeply appreciate it if it is only and will always be viewed HERE. Thank you.

………

………

………

Sophie shifted and turned in bed. She sighed into her pillow, the side of her soft face cushioned by its fresh linen cover. She breathed again and focused on grasping the concept of sleep, only to have it evade her even more so. Growling lightly in frustration, Sophie turned onto her back again. Everyone was probably asleep now except for her.

She knew that both Markel the old witch slept like the snoring dead. Hein was content sleeping outside in the yard. Calcifer on the other hand, hardly ever slept and when he did, the castle would be still and quiet like it was now. And it was so dark out already, not even a stroke of moonlight could penetrate the thick clouds this night. How would anyone still be awake other than her?

Well… Maybe Howl, but she would prefer that she didn't bother him with her problems.

Pulling back so that she lay facing the ceiling, Sophie brought a slender hand to her damp forehead and closed her eyes as she wiped her brow. She was trying so hard to sleep that she was actually working up a sweat!

Sophie's chest heaved heavily under the thin nightgown that Howl had given her. It was entirely different from the old granny-like gown she wore to bed just months before when she first met Howl. He claimed that she was too pretty to dress herself in her old confidence-eroding clothes.

Actually, she had to agree with him. The new outfits he gave her were always comfortable, but styled femininely to make her feel as beautiful she ought to feel. This pretty nightgown was no different. The blue silken material hung lightly on two soft strings over her bare shoulders. The neck sloped gently in the front and back, but still covered her modestly. The baby blue then flowed over her body, hugging loosely around her delicate frame and bloomed down till it ended just below her knees.

Sophie lay in bed for a while with her eyes closed, playing with her starlight-colored hair. The thin silvery strands wove silkily through her fingers as her thoughts played over Howl and his sweet words. She had to admit that when they first met, she fell head over heels for his beauty and his charm.

Back then; she had little to no idea what she was up for when she became involved in his business. After all they've been through, she was no longer dazed over his looks, but rather his mysterious nature. It especially delighted her over the fact that her heart was now his and his was just as much forever more hers.

Sophie's doe-brown eyes slid open again as she gazed glossily at the wooden ceiling. She loved everything about him. His speech, his flamboyancy, his humor, his eyes, ears, nose, hair… whatever, she loved practically anything about him.

Sophie giggled to herself as she rolled to her other side to stare out her open window. The castle was still floating high in the air, if not a little aimlessly. She could now verify that Calcifer was definitely fast asleep. The clouds moved now and then, allowing just a peek of the moon to show through before hiding away again.

That used to be like Howl. Dropping in now and later and then hiding away again just like the way the moon skipped and stole through the night precariously. But that was before he earned his heart back. Now with it, he grew from a boy to a man. He was a man who could now protect his family instead of fleeing for himself in the face of danger.

Sophie's dazed look faded as she came back to herself. She couldn't fathom how an extraordinary man like Howl could fall in love with a tacky girl like her. When she thought about him, she could only see perfection in his image. He was still childish and a little selfish when he wanted to be, but besides those, she really couldn't see a fault be it his body or his heart. Sophie shuddered to think how she looked in comparison to him. It was like taking a bite out of the forbidden apple. He couldn't possibly love her as much as she loved him, right? For someone as vain as him…

For instance, she didn't even need to look at herself by comparing herself to Howl. She could already imagine herself beside her sister Lettie. Yes, her beloved, beautiful, spunky, and flirtatious little sister… She could have anything before being one of those, right? Dull, plain Sophie. Ugly, pushy Sophie. Tacky, blind---

Sophie sat up abruptly. She would be having none of those thoughts tonight. If sleep felt like avoiding her just because of her own musings, fine, she'd see to it that she wouldn't be musing about such trivial matters any further! That's right, trivial matters! Just like she said!

In all honesty though, she didn't think they were so trivial. Every girl would think so to some extent. She just never really paid attention to it till it finally began hounding her like a disease of the heart. It was a constant pressure that she didn't know she had until it decided to gain another fifty pounds on her suddenly.

Sophie shuffled over the side of her bed for her blue slippers and then marched to her closet, fumbling in the dark for something to cover over her cold shoulders. She glared at nothing in particular before shutting the closet and walking out the door of her room in mild frustration.

For a while, she stood in the upstairs hall from where she had emerged from her tidy room. Huffing lightly, she gathered herself up again and turned to walk up the stairs around the corner to Howl's room. Yes, Howl's room. She'd like to know what he honestly thought. Since she was feeling so insecure, she would just have to find out the answer from his standpoint. He would probably just try to deny it and then gently shoo her out of his room – most likely to hide the fact that he agreed she looked like an ugly little…

Sophie scowled darkly again and bit back the bubbling fit of furious indignity in the back of her throat. Why was she having so much trouble with her vanity tonight! She forced herself to cool down some steam before reaching his room. There was no point in marching in like the dissatisfied pomp she was being right now.

She was careful to keep her steps quiet so as not to disturb Markel, the witch, Hein, or Calcifer. Hopefully Howl hadn't heard her either because before she could rethink her decision about visiting him in the middle of the night, she was right outside his door.

Sophie sighed softly in dejection. She put a hand to the grainy wooden door that stood between him and her. Now what? She leaned her forehead gently against the hard wood and breathed. It smelled faintly of Howl's light but musky scent that carried about him wherever he was.

Suddenly, the door eased slightly open on its own accord before her as she pulled back in surprise. Howl's room still glowed dimly from his sparkling possessions and baubles. The various embroidered drapes fell from above in hazard positions just as she had seen them the first time she stepped into his room. She should scold him right then and there about what a mess his room was – but at least it wasn't nearly as dusty as it used to be. The sparkling lights provided very little light to see him for at first, she couldn't see him at all. But then she saw that he was out of bed, walking slowly towards her with a concerned expression on his gorgeous face, "Sophie?"

As he drew nearer, she could see his bright blue eyes staring back at her in mild surprise, his face golden from the dim glow. Her eyes naturally drew from his face down his lean body, as any girl would have done. But it was his fault, really.

He wore a white cotton shirt that was opened enough to see his collarbone. His sleeves hung loosely from his strong arms, reaching down to his lithe hands. Her eyes traced back to his torso to see that the light billowy material was half tucked in and half hanging out from his dark trousers. She skipped his modesty, blushing as she tried to concentrate on how his sleep trousers ended at his knees instead. She realized his feet were bare like hers and subconsciously curled her toes.

Alarmed at her behavior, Sophie flushed even darker as she turned around abruptly bringing a hand to the loose shawl on her shoulders and squeezed. She clenched her free hand at her side and spoke, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Howl I… I-I think I should go back now. Sorry to bother you."

Her voice died when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer. She turned around timidly and stared at his chest, hoping her silvery hair covered her red ears. She heard the door shut behind her gently even though neither of them had moved. She suspected it was definitely Howl's magic though.

They both stood there, with Howl just embracing her. Hugging was nothing new between them, so were their moments of sweet kisses. But it didn't seem like the appropriate time for either to Sophie, so she stood rigid on the balls of her feet.

She felt Howl's breath against her ear and his hard chest press into her bosom as he breathed in and out like he was memorizing her smell. To her joy and embarrassment, Howl only drew her closer, snuggling his warm smooth face against her slender neck. She felt him frown against her skin when she did not respond to his embrace or gentle touch.

"Sophie," his voice warm and somehow seductive, "You know I'm not letting you leave now that you've woken me up."

"I'm sorry, I just… I just couldn't sleep."

She stood as still as ever, only shivering when his lips grazed her jaw as he gently pulled away from her. His sincere blue eyes looked tenderly at her under their half-lidded gaze, his lips pressing firmly together.

He brought a hand to her cheek and stroked her bangs away to the side of her face, reveling the softness of her warm skin. She began to feel drowsy as she felt her eyelids droop from his soft, leisure caresses. Her face tilted into Howl's inviting hand as he grinned. Howl kissed her other cheek and asked gently, knowing she was troubled, "Have you been thinking too much, Sophie?"

She snapped out the lulling trance he had set her in and looked at him in the eye again. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and clammed up once more. As he waited for an answer, she had to look away from his intent stare.

Howl frowned even more, but his eyes were as placid as ever. He threaded his fingers in her starlight hair and tucked her head under his chin, deciding on how to coax a response from her.

"What's been on your mind? Just come out and say it," he added in a slightly teasing tone, "At least I might make you feel better."

She gnawed at her inner lip, trying to decide whether to just tell him her petty troubles or not. It didn't help that he was trailing his infamous butterfly kisses down her neck and jaw. She squeezed the fabric of her nightgown in her small fists as she struggled to contain herself.

"Come on, Sophie. You can tell me," Howl purred knowing she was on right on the edge of bringing her out of her shell. It always worked. Before she knew it, Sophie was spilling all that had been rampaging her, from the time she couldn't sleep, to the thoughts she couldn't bear to think about. "And Howl…" She pressed her face miserably against his shirt, "I'm not pretty at all. I was never beautiful to begin with. And I was afraid that you…"

Howl cut her off gently and stroked her back, not really noticing that her shawl was beginning to slip off, "You're beautiful in my eyes."

Sophie brought a hand up to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She knew he would say that and not mean it. She gave up when her glares didn't work either and instead found a place to curl her fist against his broad shoulder. She might as well just take advantage of what he was letting her do. All she had to do now to enjoy his embrace was try and shut away her thoughts as her feelings would only continued to twist sourly within her.

But her mouth only belied her will again, "Nobody looked at me twice or bothered to even see me while I was around. I don't know what you can see in me Howl. I know we've been through a lot and all, but you couldn't possibly have liked me the instant you saw me on the street that day."

"You're right, I only saw you as some girl in that alley. But I've always been a vain man, chasing after vain women, who put price tags on themselves for other men like me," Howl sighed, "Listen now though. You are nothing like them, and nothing like me. You're so much better – you're priceless. In my eyes, I see you as the most beautiful person I have ever met. It makes me wonder how I even deserve your love and dedication."

He added before she could cut in, "And I didn't fall for you because you're pretty. I love you because for the first time, I actually cared about someone more than I cared for myself. You taught me how to love other people too. So why would I care how pretty you really are?"

"It's not that…" Sophie muttered.

"Yes it is." When Sophie didn't agree, he reminded her, "Remember what Prince Turnip said? Love chooses its own. Do you need to have a different face for me to love you? Can't you see your own qualities?"

Sophie became even more frustrated, "That's just it. I can't see!" She brought her hands down to her side and stared up at him with hurt eyes. She was about to go on when Howl suddenly claimed her lips with his as he pushed her up roughly against the door, her shawl slipping away completely leaving her shoulders exposed to the dim, golden lights to dance on. Sophie tried to pull away, but Howl only continued to kiss her until she finally gave in.

He whispered into her ear with his hot seductive breath, "I'll make you see then."

Before she could comprehend exactly what he meant, he was all over her with a lust so fierce, she was almost glad that the door stood against her back.

His hands roamed her shoulders and neck as he smothered her lips, nipping against her earlobes and bare skin. He kissed the sensitive skin below her jaw, making her tilt her head back to revel the sweet sensation. He kissed on, licking and grazing it, knowing he had hit a sweet spot.

Howl held her face and kissed her as she moaned lightly into his mouth. This pleased him immensely as he moved his hands down till they rested against her breasts. They were cupped perfectly in his skilled hands as he began to rub and pinch as he continued to kiss her senseless.

Sophie knew nothing but bliss while he applied his sweet pressures against her. She began to gasp and pant as he pinched her sensitive peaks between her nightgown and his deft fingers. Her back was pressed against the wooden door as her hands felt against the door to keep herself from sinking down.

Howl grinned slyly at her as she arched her pert chest towards him naturally. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, her mouth slightly open and wet. He found this view of her pleasing him just as much when he began to feel his senses burn away into instinct.

Sophie didn't care as she felt Howl slide the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. When the light material was strewn and forgotten on the ground by both, she pushed away from the door and molded herself intimately into Howl's welcoming figure.

Howl felt himself shiver as she trailed her slender hands up from the back of his thighs and trace the lines on his hips. While his movements were passionate and rough, hers were soft and gentle. Her half nude body had snuggled into Howl's warmth as she tilted her face up to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Sophie felt Howl's moist tongue prodding against her mouth and his teeth tugging affectionately at her plush lower lip. She smiled into his kiss and parted her lips to allow him to taste her as she tasted him, their mouths groping and kissing.

Howl could feel the compelling instinct to just ravish her right then and there, but he still had enough sense to at least bring her to his large soft bed. He set her down as they slid under the covers with Sophie smothered pleasantly between Howl and the feather mattress.

Howl had positioned himself above her and between her legs as he continued to relish her sweet moans and kisses. Slowly, he began to thrust against her, molding his new hardness into her through the material of his pants. She bucked and squeezed him explicating soft sounds of pleasure.

Sophie helped Howl shrug off his nightshirt as he busied himself by tearing her damp panties away. When they completed those tasks, Sophie was left completely nude before him. He smiled at her tenderly and bent over her to kiss her some more.

He moved a hand to her chest and the other dove down to her molten sensitivity. He began to stroke her swelling nub, receiving surprised gasps. He watched as he rolled one of her breasts while thrusting a finger in and out of her pooling virgin waters.

Sophie flinched, her teeth digging into her soft lower lip, pinching her eyes shut as she nearly cried out in pain when she felt him thrust in two fingers. Howl frowned lightly, taking in the fact that she had never been taken before as he tried to loosen her a bit more.

She was so tight and tense. He knew if he did it now, he'd be floating in the utmost ecstasy of his life, but she would definitely not be prepared for she was a still a virgin.

Howl had done this enough times to take her into consideration first as he spoke huskily to her in a gentle but concerned voice, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Sophie opened an eye and answered difficultly through slightly gritted teeth, "It's now or never, Howl."

Howl knew he was becoming very hard and fought his own carnal wish so he could explain, "It's going to hurt."

Sophie's walls tightened around his quick fingers as she came in waves, quaking and shuddering. She whispered quietly, "I know that we both want it." She panted a little breathlessly as he waited as patiently as he could in the fires of desire, "Besides, won't it get better after a few times?"

"Yes, it will."

Howl shrugged off his pants and nestled himself in between her spread legs till he was partially submerged. He looked down at her to see her staring up at him in a mixture of emotions, love, awe, and even a little fear flitted across her silver brow before it disappeared.

He bent forward, laying above her, staring into her bottomless brown eyes. She nodded and held onto his shoulders as he eased his way in. Sophie felt relatively nothing except for the anticipation that something large was inside of her. His long raven locks fell into his face as he looked down from above her with his endless blue eyes as his length prodded into her barrier. He still seemed slightly worried that he would not be in control.

Sophie smiled at him with as much courage as she could and spoke in her soft, honest voice, "I love you."

Howl could only smile back, "I love you more."

Just then, he thrust into her, pushing through the slight barrier and entered into the deepest springs of her womanhood. As he plunged in, he caught her lips with his own, stifling her small cry to avoid waking up the castle's other inhabitants.

The corners of her eyes stung, but she waited patiently to adjust as Howl settled as still as possible for her, kissing her to relieve some of her pain. When she began to adjust to the new feelings erupting in her, she relaxed, wrapping herself to him for some assurance.

Howl slowly levered himself on his arms and stared down at Sophie with a look of strong desire. She nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask but didn't voice. He began to rock against her and penetrate further at a reasonable pace. He watched her face turn from being uncomfortable to pleasurable from the new sensation of their wordless love.

Slowly, she too began to rock and move with him, each buck turning harder and faster than the last. Sophie reveled in this dance of love as the soft sensations soon turned fierce and passionate as they began to knot together more tightly, feeling as if they'd never get enough of each other.

Howl was now going full force into her as she bucked and gyrated her hips against his. His arms strained as he pulled out and thrust forward again and again. He held onto her warm shoulders, his body pressing against hers.

Sophie squeezed her legs tighter around him, bringing him closer and allowing him to go deeper and deeper. Her arms clutched at his torso as her nails dug slightly into the firm skin on his flawless back. Her pale neck arched as she bucked and moaned under him.

Howl's lips were grazing her throat, suckling and kissing. It was like he couldn't taste enough of her just as she couldn't get enough of him. Sophie's body began to tremble as she fought to stay the way she was. This feeling was new to her as she continued to fight whatever threatened to overwhelm her.

Howl pulled away from her face as he continued to thrust in and out, harsher, faster, and building up for his climax and fighting to come with Sophie. He watched as Sophie's damp skin glowed with perspiration and her starlight hair stick to her neck and forehead.

She quivered as she felt herself unable to sustain the sweet torment any longer. Her body shuddered, riding wave after wave of heat and unexplainable emotions. Just as Howl felt her walls tightening and squeezing him, he felt himself release deep inside of her, grinding deep into her tight and quivering entrance.

They collapsed in a smoldering heap together, just laying exhausted from their night's activity. After a few moments of pants and deep sighs of satisfaction, Howl pulled himself up onto his arms again and looked down onto Sophie's tired, but wonderfully warm body. He leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss on her sweet, rosy lips.

She smiled and returned the small act of love before leaning her head back into the crumpled pillow sheets. Howl lay back down on top of her and nuzzled her as she played lightly with his dark hair, enjoying the comforting warmth and presence of her lover's body pressed upon her.

Howl looked at Sophie with those enchanting eyes of his and grinned down at her, "So Missus-soon-to-be-Jenkins, how was your night?"

Sophie laughed, "Beautiful. Simply stunning."

Howl's grin only widened as he whispered almost naughtily at her, "How about we give it another go?"

Sophie shifted and caused a flicker of barely contained pleasure to flit across Howl's face. She smiled cheekily back at him and answered in an equally seductive tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." Then she added with soft stroke to his smooth face, "This time, don't hold back on me."

"Of course, my pretty lady."

………

………

………


End file.
